I want you to stay (delena)
by lyssalaine
Summary: Life after death, Elena finally listens to her heart. Just when things are shaping up for the best things go completely wrong; Damon is pushed over the edge for Elena. A love story that lasts for eternity with On the edge drama. This is my very first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

I want you to stay.

Dear Diary, Waking up _was_ a nightmare. All along I believed that I could do anything, I had the will, and there was a way. It's funny how one blimp of a second can take it all away. I get better, stronger, and more hopeful every day. But nothing will be the same. Pray God, I can cope. –Elena

I woke up to the sound of what I thought was a glass of whisky being poured. Damon. I squint my eyes and roll over to only confirm my thoughts.

"Damon?" My voice didn't sound like mine, I'm changing every day.

"Ah, Elena, finally you're awake." He said and raised an eye brow, holding up a glass with lite brow heaven in it.

I reached out with one hand, the other holding the sheet to cover my breasts. He slowly walked over and sat on his side of the bed. He leaned down and kissed my lips tenderly then handed me the crystal glass. I licked my lips and thanked him. He pushed his dark faultless messy sleep hair out of his face and watched me with eyes as blue as a perfect sky.

"What time is it?" I asked taking a large drink.

"It's nearly nine." He said and watched me become more and more awake.

"So this is my 'morning coffee'?" I joked. Damon was the one to joke with. He was a very sarcastic man.

For a second I just wanted to stay here in the moment. My sweet, sweet Damon. He was a different man around me; a true gentleman. I noticed him staring at me over the tip of my glass and I turned my head.

"what?" I smiled

"Nothing, you're very beautiful when you just wake up." He said with a smirk to die for. I instantly blush scarlet for the millionth time just this morning. There aren't many things that I'm sure about anymore, but the one thing I know for sure is that I'm completely, deeply, and madly in love with this man.

I bit my bottom lip out of habit and rose up more. He scooted over to give me room as I sat the empty glass on the bed side table. I got up and wrapped the perfectly cotton white sheets around my bare skin. Making my way over to the bathroom, I turned on the water to start a bath, start a brand new day. Moments after the water was hot enough that I was satisfied I dropped the sheet to the floor leaving my body exposed to the fresh air and exposed to Damon's line of view; I didn't care. I slipped one foot in, the scalding water touched my skin, but I didn't notice the extremity of the heat. The bubbles I'd poured in began to rise as I sat down in the tub. Instantly I leaned my head back against the back of the bathtub and throw a freshly dipped washrag over my face; just what I needed. Damon walks in the room and I could hear him before he even got up from the bed. With the towel still on my face I'm only ears. I hear the ruffle of jeans wadding up and being tossed on the floor, following with the lite drop of a shirt. Damon slips one foot in carefully in between my thighs and then the next. Sitting down, he faces me, but doesn't yet touch me. I feel his strong manly hand reach out and touch my arm. I get a cold chill even in the water as hot as fire. His touch is like refreshing ice through my already cold veins, but I go with it; I'll go with anything for him. I'd do anything for him. He grips my arm and I can feel myself sliding forward to him. He pulls me and turns me so that my back is up against his chest. Instantly, I lay my head back on his shoulder like I had done when I got in by myself. He whispered words into my ear, but I was too lost in the feelings in the air that circulated between us. He gently took the washcloth off of my face and tossed it down by our feet. I slightly looked up to meet his eyes and he gives me a tender smile that could shudder ones heart. Oh Damon, my sweet Damon. I felt the need to turn around and kiss him intensely, but I hold back, hold back for his move. He wraps his masculine arms around me and I feel safe. I lay my head back down on his shoulder, but keep my head cocked to the side so that I can look him in the eyes. He looks down and meets my eyes, and that's all it takes. I lift my chin and purse my lips to meet his. He meets my lips and the cliché fireworks put on a grand show in my mind and heart. The power of the kiss, his kiss, is like nothing a human could imagine, because being a vampire, being us, intensifies the power of love. Damon moved one hand to cup my cheek as he pulled me closer. His flawless teeth closed over my bottom lip sending shivers up my spine. I turned to face him and wrapped my legs around his hips placing myself in his lap. He held his other hand on the bottom of my back and I ran my fingers through his hair. Quickly, with leverage of his shoulders I lifted myself up enough to combine our bodies as one. Instantly his breath hitched and together we moved as one, slowly, but picking the pace up as we went. Together we are spontaneous, together we are dangerous, and together we are madly in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

I got dressed in the bedroom that was now mine too. Damon remained in the bathroom. He brushed his hair and his teeth and was completely dressed before I had even decided what to wear. He walked into the bedroom and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Women; You all take too long to primp, and it's so not necessary." I shot him a look of 'that's just how we are' and he laughed yet again.

"Guess you'll never know! We do care about what I look like, you know. It's not as simple as rolling out of bed and shaking your hair around."

"Should be." He said and brushed his arm around my side as he passed me.

"Well, compare my long hair to yours," I do a dramatic hair flip "it's a lot longer and surprisingly, I do have to at least brush it or it turns into a rats nest." He smiled a half smile and raised an eye brow.

"I see." I looked at him with an 'I can't believe you just said that' face, letting my mouth gape open. I had not even brushed my hair yet and it in fact _did_ look like a rats nest.

"Wow, thanks." I joked and he came up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders as if to give a massage.

"You know I'm only kidding." He said with a grin that I could sense. I remained silent, not giving him the satisfaction. He let go and walked away. I turned to face him with a smile.

"You scare easily." I laughed.

"What?" He asked holding back a smile.

"You're pouting."

"I don't pout; pouting is so un-attractive for a man my age." I had heard that before, but not him admitting it about himself.

I walked over to where he stood and quickly gave him a kiss.

"Calm down drama queen." I teased more and laughed. He finally broke and laughed with me.

I walked out of the room and down the hall, nothing had changed here. I on the other hand had changed. Or at least I felt like a new person. I'm still having to get used to the 'new' me. I walked down the steps to find Stefan sitting on the couch, glass in hand.

"Good morning." He said with a quick raise of the glass. I smiled and walked over and poured myself a drink.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, but I didn't really feel the need to spill my guts over my new form, no need to tell him everything that I'm going through, so I decided to reply with the most generic of responses.

"Fine," I sat on the opposite couch. "How are you?" I added small talk. This was small talk. Ugh, I hate small talk.

He licked his teeth that had a small amount of blood lingering on them. "I'm great. No I'm better than great!"

Ugh, Stefan. A man I used to have so many feeling for, a man who I still loved after all he put me through, but now things were different. He was seriously a new Stefan, a new man. A man I was less attracted to and a man that I no longer loved. He offered me some blood, type O; the best in many opinions. I couldn't turn down his offer so I took the blood bag from him and finished it off. How was it that he was so weak? How was it that I could drink the bag of blood and control myself, but he couldn't? Damon strolled through the room and poured himself a glass, bourbon I assume. He came over and sat next to me. I feel the tension in the air, but choose to ignore it. I am so over this whole fight. I chose who I wanted, I chose Damon, and that's that.

"Hello, brother." Damon broke the awkward silence.

Stefan got up and walked over to pour yet another glass.

"Damon." He said as he sat back down.

I really didn't want this to happen today and thankfully it wasn't going to.

"I was hoping you and Elena would like to join me for lunch."

"Was it real lunch, or vampire lunch?" Was the first thing that ran through my mind, lately you couldn't predict Stefan.

"I mean, us three go out to the Mystic grill and spend some time; have some fun!" he added.

Stefan wanting fun? This was a joke, right? I looked over at Damon who looked just as surprised as I did. Before the moment faded, I quickly made the decision.

"We'd love to, Stefan."

He smiled and got up from the couch. Pleased, he started up the stairs.

"I need to change." He shouted from the top of the stairs, which was not necessary at all and he knew that, knew that we could hear even a whisper.

Damon looked at me with wide eyes, got up and took my hand.

"Why are we agreeing to do this?" he asked.

"Because, he is your brother and we all need to get along and move on. Please stop freaking out. I chose you, Damon, and I'm not changing my mind." I assured him and he took me in a long embrace.

The mystic Grill was more packed than usual. I guess it was a good thing for the business. Or maybe it was because the founders festivities were beginning soon and everyone felt the need to relieve some stress. Damon sat next to me in a booth and Stefan joined on the opposite side. We ordered a few rounds of drinks and settled on burgers; not my favorite.

"So, Elena any word from Bonnie?" Stefan asked. What did he care? His cares for anyone and everything were gone.

"Not in a few days, why?" I still didn't understand why he cared.

"No reason, I just wondered if you had heard from her, or if she was mad at you." Mad; why would she be mad?

"She's not mad." Damon cut in.

I looked to Damon who took my hand under the table. We'd been through a lot with Stefan recently. Stefan was going through yet another let down. He'd resorted back to his 'ripper' days. I didn't exactly know why, but I figured it may have something to do with the fact that I gave up on him and finally listened to my heart. Damon. He pretends not to care, but deep down I know it's hurting him. Hell, I'm hurt, but I do think it's for the best. I deserve what I want. After all I've gone through, after everyone I've lost. I'm not even trying to make myself sound pitiful, but it's true.

Stefan looked to Damon with a furrowed brow and smiled a grin that looked a bit scary.

"I see." He added

Matt was still working at the grill after all he'd been through too. Still set on his lifestyle of a in and out mom that he had to pretend to care for, still set on paying the bill for the house and still set on living his life to the best of his ability. I wish I didn't have to say that I know exactly what he's going through, but I do. And it makes me happy just to see that he can cope, and that he is doing fine.

A long moment of an awkward silence is broke thanks to Matt. He brought us refills and our burgers on a tray that he balanced so well. He sat down the food and lingered for a few seconds to attempt small talk.

"Hey, Elena," He said with a smile.

"Hey." I smiled back. Damon knew that the smiles that were exchanged between us were simply friendly smiles and nothing more. He understood me, possibly better than anyone anymore.

"How are you?" We hadn't really spoken since the night we went off the bridge, the night I chose to have his life saved over myself. And maybe that's one reason I don't hate Stefan. He did do what I wanted; he chose to save Matt for me.

"I'm fine." There I was again, sugar coating everything.

"Great." He smiled again.

"Well, you all enjoy your meal, I've gotta run, we're pretty packed." He looked around the room to show us as If we couldn't already tell.

Damon, Stefan and I all simultaneously smiled and nodded as he returned back to his work.

Stefan was the first to dig in to his burger. Damon and I almost sat with gawked mouths watching him tare through it like a true monster. It should have ringed a bell that he was a monster when he ordered the burger almost with a heartbeat, still bleeding. But we have Matt to thank for covering that one. I finally took a bite out of mine and Damon followed my lead. Stefan kept on with the small talk that I had no interest in.

I heard footsteps, clacking of the heels. Caroline. I knew it was her before she even walked in the door. With her peppy walk and the flip of her gorgeous blond hair she came directly over to our booth and forcefully scooted Stefan over to join.

"Oh my God, Elena." She said, and maybe the pep in her walk was just natural for her and she wasn't in such a good mood.

"What?" I sat what little of my burger that I had left back down on my plate.

"I'm in a terrible mess, and you're just the person I need. I really need you, please." She rambled on speaking so fast.

I looked at her wide eyed with an expression that read 'what?!'

"Two of the girls dropped out of the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant and I _really_ need a fill in, and I know that you've already done it before and you can borrow some of my dresses and I really need you, please!" She got all of that out before I could even process it.

"But- ah, Caroline,"

"Please, Elena. For me! I really have no one else. You'd think every girl in this town would love to flaunt their beauty, but hey, not everyone can be as great as me." She said with a smirk followed my serious puppy dog eyes; even going as far as to pout with her bottom lip.

I looked to Damon who looked back to me.

"I'd love to be your escort, yet again." Damon said and that's all Caroline needed to hear.

"Oh my God, thank you!" she jumped up and was out the door before I could yet again process anything.

Me, in the pageant again? Is that even allowed? I really didn't want to, but I guess I don't exactly have the courage to say no to Caroline. I am the reason she is the way she is now.

Stefan remained silent and Damon took my hand from under the table. I tried to make the best out of the situation.

"Well, I guess I've got to go dress shopping." I said perky and with a full smile. It's better to convince myself that I'm happy, not saying I'm not entirely.

Damon got up and let me out from the inside of the booth; Stefan joined, and together we left leaving an extra generous tip on the table for Matt.

Later that night I sat by the window in the bedroom, opened my journal and began to write.

Dear Diary, if I had known that things could be so simple, so routine like, maybe I would have been more okay with this transformation. I'm not in any way saying that becoming a vampire is what I wanted, or that I'm exactly happy being who I am, but I feel that I'm becoming more and more strong, more and more a better person; definitely a new me. I feel that things are shaping out for the best. Or at least I'm hoping they are. Today Damon, Stefan and I went to lunch; nothing special, but Caroline waltzed in with the perfect smile on her face and her elegant peppy walk and I thought, even though this is not what she wanted, she copes so well and makes it look so easy, so okay. And in that moment I felt that I could be strong, I could do this; not that I have any other choice. Then I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Damon. He's been a better person and I know that it's hard for him. He told me once that he didn't like people to see the good in him, because then they would expect good. And that he didn't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations. Yet I feel like he's more of himself now than ever. I know that deep down when he was still human, when he was in love with Katherine, that was all he wanted, wanted to be consumed by her love; and he was. He was madly in love with her and for her he became a vampire. Thinking about that makes me feel that I can do this. I love him and I would at this point do anything for him. I don't know if any of this is making any sense, but it does to me. I guess all I'm trying to say is that If Caroline can do this, If Damon can do this and if Stefan can do this, than I can too. I will; because they're all I have now, they are my family. I guess I should also add the fact that I'm going to be a contestant, yet again in the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. –Elena


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

The morning of the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, I woke up alone. I wasn't for sure where Damon was, but I knew he wasn't far; I could hear his voice. I lay back down and took a few breaths to try to wake myself. Pushing my messy hair out of my face, I forced myself to sit up. I looked around a bit disoriented; the light was shining brightly through the off white curtains. Damon entered the room, glass in hand. He came and sat at the side of the bed as I rose up more. My mouth was extremely dry and my craving for bourbon had become a daily occurrence; bourbon was a quickly acquired taste for me. I took the glass right from his hands.

"Good morning." Damon said with a smile and he tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear. I smiled at him and felt my heart palpitate.

"Morning,"

I got up and walked over to the dresser. Opening the top drawer, I gathered a two piece set of undergarments. I turned back around and Damon had left the room. I walked over to the bed and laid out my accessories. Slowly I took off my night shirt and slipped out of my short flannel shorts and underwear. Naked, I stood in the room, but I didn't feel the least bit of discomfort. I took the top piece to the set of lingerie, the corset, and laid it out flat on the bed. I'm not exactly sure why I wanted to wear a corset, but the thought alone was very sexy. I slowly bent down and slid on the black lace panties that matched the corset and slowly lifted up straight. My legs shined and my body smelled of vanilla. I took the corset in both hands and wrapped it around my torso. The corset was an old fashion lace up from the back and this was a job that I couldn't do alone. At that moment I felt the touch of strong hands pulling the strings of the corset; gently, slowly, erotically. Damon. I cocked my head to the side, my right ear nearly touched my shoulder and I could feel Damon breathing down my neck. The warmth of his breath sent chills throughout my whole body. I felt him tighten the top half of the corset, but give up. For a second I let my mind wonder, but I jolted alive when he placed his full lips upon the nape of my neck. I felt his body tense and could sense his arousal as he possessively held me closer. I quickly turned around and threw my arms around his neck. Our lips joined almost violently, but passionately. His tongue invaded my mouth and I couldn't help but to moan. In sync, our breathing became rapid and I pushed him backwards on to the bed, but missed by a hair and fell to the floor. Damon's back hit first and I landed directly on top of him. He kicked out of his jeans within seconds and I rolled off of him onto the floor and he hastily was on top pinning my arms above my head. He led a trail of kisses from my lips down to my collar bones, in between my breasts, down to my naval, and trickily over to my right inner thigh. I bit my lower lip and the moment my arms were freed I took a fist full of his hair. He slowly got closer to what would eventually make me scream, but I pulled his chin up directing him back to my face. He kissed me fiercely keeping eye contact. I wrapped my arms around his back and allowed my nails to scrape against his bare skin and he let out a low chesty growl that nearly sent me over the edge. Damon pushed my legs apart with his legs and I was more than ready for him.

"Elena," He called out in an innocent voice

"Damon," I gripped his back tighter and my heart began to pump harder.

I could feel his arousal now, he moved in between my thighs. Leaning down, he placing his hands on either side of my head, hovering over me staring down into my eyes, his jaw clinched, eyes burning. I pulled my knees up and he pushed into me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our passionate love making became more quickly and more intense. I arched my back enabling myself to pull him down to a kiss. I unravel at his thrusts exploding around him as I climax and shattered into millions of pieces underneath him. As he reaches his climax, and as our aggressive love making comes to an end, Damon calls out my name in a plea of affection. He stills and gently collapses next to me. I turn my head a gaze into his eyes, still breathing heavily. With love in his eyes he watched me, watched my chest inhale and exhale. Staring into each other's eyes, he took my hand into his and ran his thumb along my knuckles slowly. Moments of intense exchanges of affection ended as my phone began to ring. I almost didn't answer it, I didn't want to. Part of me just wanted to blow off the whole Miss Mystic Falls pageant and stay with Damon all day like this, but I couldn't do that to Caroline. Damon got up and grabbed my phone and handed it to me with one hand as he helped me up with the other. I wrapped up in a robe and hit the answer button on my phone.

"Hello?"

"Elena," it was Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie, How are you?"

She went on to tell me that things were going okay. As much as I wanted to seem interested it was growing harder as a nude Damon stood directly in front of me trying very hard to make me laugh by dancing around.

"Stop!" I mouthed to him and of course he kept on.

"So anyways, I guess I'll see you at the pageant. Caroline says you're going to be in it again.

"Yeah, I couldn't say no."

"Look, Elena. If you need anything, someone to talk to …I'm still here for you." I didn't want to hear this now, my day started out amazing. The last thing I wanted today was to be reminded that I am truly alone.

"Thanks, Bonnie."

Damon surrounded me trying to take the phone with one hand and made an attempt to tickle me with the other. I let out a God awful laugh then quickly cupped my mouth.

"Sorry, Bonnie!" I turned my back to Damon and tried not to laugh anymore.

"I see I called at a bad time. Are you and Damon…"

"No, no, it's fine! Ah- what? " I heard her giggle on the other end.

"Okay, well I'll let you get back to your busy morning… I'm sure you'll be glowing today." I really hope she didn't mean that. I'm blushing!

"Thanks! Bye Bonnie"

I hung up the phone and turned back to a laughing Damon who no doubt heard the whole conversation.

"Jerk!" I joked.

"What did I do?" He sneered and raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, I need your help."

I bent down and gathered my underwear and corset off of the floor. Slipping on the underwear and putting the corset back onto my torso I stand and wait for Damon's assistance. He walked up behind me and finished what he had started.

"Tighter, I'm not going to break."

He pulled the strings a fraction tighter; he didn't want to hurt me and I knew it. The last string towards the very low of my back was pulled tight and he tied it in a tight bow. With his palms on my hips he turned me to face him. I pretended not to notice exactly where his eyes lingered for a few seconds, but couldn't help but to laugh.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked. Typical Damon and even that part I loved too. He grinned at me and I could be consumed in his playfulness all day long. I turned around and pulled one of his cards.

"Well, if you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask." I mocked his long ago conversation with a girl named Vanessa who thought he could read her mind.

"Been there, done that, babe." He said with a 'got you' face.

I perked my face up and crossed my arms pretending to be defeated. He instantly made a pouting face and walked towards me.

"Don't pout; it's not attractive in a man your age." I did a victory dance, circling around him.

"Oh no you don't!" He grabbed me and I let out a yelp laughing hard.

"Damon, I have to get ready!" I yelled as he held me tightly.

"Too bad!"

I shook my way out of his arms and took a few steps back trying to catch my breath. He smiled at me and glanced over to the closet where my dress hung.

"Well, let me assist you, Miss Gilbert." I rolled my eyes playfully as he walked over to grab my dress.

I met him half way to the closet door.

"Don't look at it!" I said and peered over his shoulder. The dress had a white plastic wrap over it, not letting any of the dress be revealed.

"Mmmm. I love surprises!"

I grabbed the dress from his hands and laid it on the bed.

"Okay Damon I really need to get ready now. We have to be there…10 minutes ago." I said with a semi joking face, though we really were running late.

He left the room taking his tux with him. It's not that I didn't want him to get ready with me. It was more of a thrill for me just to see his face the moment I walk into his line of view at the top of the stair case. I'd done this already two times and told myself that the third would be a charm.

Damon left me a text saying that he'd see me there and that he loved me. Smiling, I stuck my phone in a little Black Hand bag and made my way out the door, made my way to the pageant.

The moment I arrived at the Founder's Hall, Caroline nearly knocked me down.

"You're late!" she sneered.

"I'm sorry!" I pleaded and she grabbed my left arm leading me to the lineup.

I stood in the line with girl that's I didn't belong with. They were much younger, much more pageant material, human. I didn't realize just how late I was until I heard Caroline, a fill in for Mrs. Lockwood call out the second girl's name.

"Next up we have Amber Wolverton with her escort, Hector Linsey." Thank God, I was not the only returning member. I remembered Amber from last year's pageant.

Caroline called a few more names "Johanna Herbs with her escort, Paul Bently."

I for some reason felt really nervous, felt my palms start to sweat. I've already done this before; there is nothing to be uneasy about.

"Elena Gilbert with her escort, Damon Salvatore." That's me! I was the last girl! Had I really zoned out for two other girl's being called?

I smiled and took the stair rail with one hand and held the train to my floor length blood red dress. The dress was elegant, yet modern. The front cut off at the knees and the back was long and flowed with every step. The top had an over the shoulder sash on only one shoulder giving it a toga look, and leaving the other shoulder bare. I wore my hair in an elegant lower messy bun placed on the left side of my head where my shoulder was bare. A few strands of hair fall along the sides of my face, curled seamlessly in spirals. Slowly, I walked down the steps and was drawn straight to Damon's face. He stared at me with passion and I couldn't help but blush. Damon, my sweet, sweet Damon. At the foot of the stairs he held out his arm to link with mine and together we walked outside to begin the traditional founders dance.

After the dance we were all lined up and the announcing of the winner began.

"I am proud to announce that this year's winner for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant is, Elena Gilbert." What? Me?! How!? I was shocked, honestly. I looked straight to Damon who clapped for me. I accepted the title including the sash, the crown and the bouquet of red roses.

"You'd never won and you deserved it." Caroline whispered into my ear and she placed the crown gingerly upon my head. I looked her in the eyes trying to understand.

"You did this didn't you?" I whispered.

She smiled and turned around starting a clap before I could say anything. Damon walked up the stairs to my side.

"Congrats." He said and wrapped one arm around my waste.

I guess this really was what it was. I was this year's Miss Mystic Falls. I felt a little bad for the other girls, but they always had next year. Bonnie joined Damon and I, rewarding us all with three glasses of champagne.

"Congrats!" Bonnie said and took a sip from her glass. I'd completely forgotten that I was underage, but no one seemed to care. This town had been through Hell and back secretly.

Due to late planning, which never happened, The Mystic Falls Ball was also tonight. Some people saw it as too much for one day, whilst others went along with it and with the attitude that they were killing two birds with one stone.

Caroline waltzed suspiciously up to Damon, Bonnie and I in a scurry.

"Help?"

"What this time?" I joked. I guess it wasn't so bad. I'd hardly won anything in my life…and nothing at all in my afterlife.

"I can't believe I let this happen, but the ball, as you know, is also tonight!"

"So? What do you need help with?" Caroline took my drink out of my hand and downed it

"It has to be perfect, Elena! It's the Founder's Ball!"

I don't know why she was freaking out so much. It's the Founder's Day Celebration. The day was jam packed with activities. She could handle this, she always did.

"Caroline, I'm sure the Ball will be amazing." I said to calm her heightened emotions down.

"It's just a lot...with Carol being gone; I've literally had to take care of everything for this."

"I'm sure it will be beautiful tonight."

"I hope so…we're still having the fireworks and I have to give the speech..." Bonnie looked down at her feet. Her father should have been the one to take on most of these duties.

"Okay, well whatever you need Damon and me to do just let us know."

Caroline smiled and I knew she felt more in control about the day and the night to come.

Damon and Stefan waited inside the ball as I stood outside with Caroline. The ball was packed and everything seemed to have worked out according to plan. Caroline took my shoulders with both of her hands and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Thank you, Elena." And with that she primped and prepped me for my entrance.

Moments later she walked in through the grand double doors and took her place to announce my arrival as this year's Miss Mystic Falls.

"Ladies and gentleman, she has arrived. Please give a warm welcome to this year's Miss Mystic Falls, Elena Gilbert."

The doors swiftly opened and a breeze from another opened door caught me. My hair gently flowed with the wind and the train to my dress streamed gently like the gentle current of a river. I walked forward and felt every single eye on me.

"Well she certainly knows how to make an entrance." Stefan said carelessly and Damon scowled at him.

I felt the relief as the music picked up and couples joined along the dance floor. Damon appeared by my side.

"You look very beautiful." He whispered into my ear.

I turned to face him with a smile.

"Thank you."

"It's an understatement. Care to dance? " Damon was an excellent dancer, and that alone was an understatement.

"Yes."

We made our way out to the middle of the dance floor and Damon held out one hand. I smoothly placed one of my hands into his and he hastily spun me and drew me close. We danced in a small circle. Couples around began to stop and watch us dance. We consumed each other and blocked out the world. We were our own little world. Our eyes locked, bodies touch, soul's kindred. Damon placed one hand on my lower back and slowly he dipped me. The people around broke out with applause. Neither of us realized everyone had stopped dancing, neither of us had realized every person in the room was fixated on us. When he brought me back up from the dip or lips met and the applause ceased to stop. Damon smiled and I blushed.

"Please," Damon waived an arm to tell the others to join our dancing.

The room speedily re-filled of the dancing couples and I didn't feel under pressure anymore. Damon and I kept slow dancing but held a conversation between ourselves. The speed in the music picked up as the song changed and Damon twirled me out and back in, but I been switched, I had a new dancing partner. I looked around and didn't see Damon. I looked back at the man who I did not recognize. He savagely towed me close, pulled out a small metal vial and stuck me. Vervain.

Damon woke up in the men's room. He stood up and looked himself down in the mirror. A trace of blood stained his white shirt, but he could cover it by buttoning up his tux jacket. He knew for sure his neck had been snapped, but a neck snap could not kill a vampire. Then it hit him. Elena. He rushed out of the bathroom and scurried around looking for me. I wasn't there. He rushed to Stefan who was standing by the bar with full drink in hand.

"Stefan have you seen Elena?" Damon tried to remain calm, tried to hold himself together.

"uh- nope, that's all you, brother."

"Stefan, I've been in the bathroom for the last hour. I have no idea where she is."

Stefan looked to Damon and laughed.

"Thought you could hold you drinks much better than –"Damon cut him off

"My neck was snapped, Stefan. Now cut the shit." Damon's voice was cold. Stefan was quiet.

"I need you to help me find her, this can't be good."

Stefan stood up and looked Damon in the eye.

"She'll be fine. She can find for herself, she's a vampire." Damon had never hated his brother as much as he did in the second. This topped being turned in his book. He loved Elena with everything in him. He loved her more than his humanity, his life, and he would take a steak directly in the heart a million times for her.

Damon bit his lip with rage and the veins under his eyes became visible. His eyes became red as blood and pierced with hatred. He quickly covered his face, turned and rushed out of the door. The only thing that mattered at this point was getting Elena back. Elena, his sweet, sweet Elena."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

In the dead of night, Damon found himself on an unfamiliar highway; heading towards an unknown destination, but anywhere was better than nowhere; anywhere could be closer to Elena. With his pale trembling hands gripping the steering wheel of his blue 1969 Chevy Camaro, his thoughts dangerously wandered directly to the horrible what if's. His legs quivered and he had to talk himself through staying on his side of the rode. How could things end this way?

"How could you let this happen, Damon?" He screamed at himself as tears began to stream down his eyes like a dripping faucet.

Hope was something he would not give up on; not this time. Damon held the wheel with one hand and wiped his haggard face with the other. He started to drift into the left lane and an oncoming car hastily reacted and honked their horn. Damon corrected the car with a jerk. He pulled off to the side of the rode, put the car in park and placed his face in his palms, letting the tears pour out.

"When have I ever been this distraught over a woman? Since when do I care so much?" He thought to himself and the answers all came clear.

"Katherine," he said aloud.

For a second he thought hard about it. Could she have something to do with the disappearance of Elena? If so, why? Katherine was a bitch, but this was too low, this would have her killed for good. The location of Katherine was not so simple; she took the cure and ran with it.

"Think, think, think." He thought to himself.

He pulled back off into the road and drove far, far from Mystic Falls. There was no chance she was there. He knew he had to work alone on this one. Stefan was gone, possibly for good this time. Rebekah was pulling for 'ripper' Stefan and enjoyed every moment with him; friends with benefits to the maximum. With one hand on the wheel, Damon fondled the passenger seat to find his phone. He glanced back and forth from the road to the seat until he found it. He scrolled to Elena's name and hit call. The phone was not off, it was ringing! This gave him more hope, but Damon was not exactly technology savvy. He didn't really understand that phones have GPS's and that Elena could possibly be tracked down. No one answered the phone; he tried again, but it was useless. Damon became irate and chucked the phone over his shoulder into the back of the car. Already pushing 80 miles an hour he stepped on the gas pedal and the bar shot up to 100 within seconds. The phone rang from the back seat and Damon nearly slammed on the breaks. He pulled off to the side of the road, placed the car in park and grabbed the phone; not looking at the caller I.D he answered.

"What?" His voice as cold as ice with a slightly shake.

"Damon?" the voice cracked as she spoke his name.

"Caroline?" Damon's voice calmed.

"Damon, I just heard; where are you?"

"I don't know." He tried to sound like himself.

"Damon I'm serious. I want to help you find Elena."

Elena, just the sound of her name gave him a pain in his heart that he couldn't describe.

"I'll find her, Caroline. I'm not going to let anything happen to her."

"I understand that, Damon, but two is better than one… now tell me where you are."

"Did I not just say I don't know… I got in my car and drove… now I'm on the side of the road somewhere… there's trees, and grass, and what do you know, a dark black sky." That was Damon alright. Caroline could sense that even though he was being an ass, he was really worried sick and didn't want to show it.

"Fine, I'll find you." She hung up.

Damon hung up his phone and stopped himself as he nearly smashed it into the ground. His rage was getting the best of him; all he wanted was Elena.

Damon sat on a bar stool at a sports bar called Oh' Mulligans in a town called Wake forest; located in northern North Carolina. He sat slumped over with his elbows propped up on the bar. When the bar tender asked what he'd like to drink he replied his usual, two shots of bourbon. When the bar tender passed them his way he slid one to an empty seat right next to him. Alaric. He downed his glass and looked to the empty stool.

"Miss ya' buddy." He whispered and threw back the second drink.

Damon's phone rang again and this time he took the second to look at the caller I.D; again it read Caroline.

"Ugh, What?"

"Seriously Damon, where are you?" Damon held up a hand in signal to keep the drinks coming.

"I'm at a bar."

"A bar? Why?"

"Because, I have no lead and I needed a drink." He hadn't given up.

"Well where is this bar?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Dammit Damon, Just tell me!"

"Fine, I'm in Wake Forest…"

"You're in North Carolina?"

"Yes. Goodbye, Caroline." He clicked his phone and stuffed it in his black jacket pocket.

Caroline came barging into the same bar and spotted a flaccid Damon hunched over on the bar. She walked up behind him and before letting him notice it was her, she watched him. From all the women who had been in and out all night he didn't even take the second to hear the difference. Caroline watched him from right behind. She actually felt bad for him; she'd never_ really_ seen this side of Damon. A man who kept his face down and his black jacket the he wore helped to block his vision from the sides.

"Damon?" Caroline finally said as she sat down on the empty stool directly next to him.

Damon jumped slightly and raised his head. Caroline could see his face was a bit red. He turned his head out of her line of sight and wiped his eyes.

"Damon, I didn't-"

"I'm fine." He said in a low tone.

"I'm going to help you find her."

Damon bit his lip and actually decided to just shut up and take the extra help. He smiled tiny without showing any teeth.

Caroline lifted her hand and the bar tender came over to her.

"I'll have what he's having" she smiled.

"I need to see some I.D" he smiled back.

"No you don't." She said and her eyes locked with his.

"One or two?" he asked.

"two." She cocked her head to the side and smiled.

The bar tender did exactly what she said. Damon looked over to her placing his chin on his shoulder.

"Well, well… now who's quite the drinker?" He said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

Damon glanced over to his phone which showed no signs of activity and frowned. Caroline watched him and actually felt extremely bad. She took out her phone and tried Elena's phone; nothing.

"So what do you think we should do?" Caroline downed her drinks, one after another.

Damon looked to her out of the corner of his eye with the glass up to his lips.

"I don't know…I have nothing. I have no lead, no hint, no awesome psychic powers; nothing. I don't know what to do, I don't know who to call, I don't even have one possible, logical guess as to where Elena is." He finished his glass with one big gulp.

Caroline looked down at the ground and back up to Damon.

"Why don't we call it a night and tomorrow we can get up really early and find her?"

"I don't need to sleep." He protested.

"There is nothing we can do tonight, Damon."

Damon sat his glass down and threw a couple of dollars onto the bar. He got up and started towards the double doors; Caroline swiftly followed. Making his way across the street there was a hotel called Candle Woods Suites. Damon walked in carelessly and compelled the front desk woman into giving him a room and Caroline a room. Caroline told Damon that she would see him in the morning and not to worry too much, but that was impossible. From the moment Damon met Elena all he wanted to do was love her and protect her. Damon made his way to his room. Staggering down the hallway from too many drinks at the bar, he slipped the card into the door and the red light flashed green. He took his coat off and sat down at a table that was next to the window in the room. One king sized bed took up most of the room. There was a mini refrigerator that hand small glass bottles of different liquors. He knew they'd all be gone within a few hours. Damon kicked off his boots and unbuttoned his shirt. He instantly thought of the time he and Elena shared a very two sided passionate kiss; more of a make out. It was a hotel a bit like this, but now he was alone. He stared out the window and could almost imagine the sweet kiss and the words they had exchanged.

"Don't…" she said; her voice was airy

"Why not?" he questioned.

And in the moment she turned around and passionately kissed him. The wind blew through her hair, and the lights flickered all around them. The chilled wind consumed them both and made their affectionate kiss seem almost like a fairy tale. It was a fairy tale, to him. And then reality kicked in and Damon found himself staring out into an empty balcony. He looked down and his hands and let his heart beat slow down. Carefully, Damon reached over from his chair and opened the refrigerator and grabbed a small glass bottle of Bourbon; his favorite. He quickly unscrewed the cap off and guzzled the whole thing down. With the back of his hand he wiped his mouth and sat the empty bottle on the table. An hour later, Damon found himself lying on the middle of the kind sized bed. At least 20 of the small bottles were cluttered on the wooden table. He lay out with his left ankle tucked under his right knee, one arm laid limp over his bare stomach and his other arm was now propping him up a bit under his head. He lay silently thinking, trying to think of the night he has just experienced, trying to piece everything together, trying to remember every single face. Deep in thought, Damon noticed his phone had started to ring. He slowly retrieved the phone from his dark jeans pocked and carelessly answered.

"Hello?"

"Damon?"

Damon felt his heart stop, his breathing cease. He sat up hurriedly with wide eyes.

"Elena? Where are you?"

The phone was cutting out horribly.

"Damon, I need your help! I -" Damon cut her off

"Elena, where are you?"

The phone at this point sounded as if it had been dropped in water.

"….Roan….islan…..please…..Lo….you." He tried to make out what she was saying, but the phone cut off.

"NO!" Damon screamed and jumped to his feet.

He wanted more, needed more. He needed her, now. Elena had called him to get him to help her. She needed his help and he knew she sounded in trouble. That alone made his blood boil; that alone made him want to leave this very instance and find her.

"Roan…?" he said aloud

"Roan….Islan…Roan…Island?" He said her words aloud a few times… and then it clicked.

"Roanoke Islands!"

Elena was in Roanoke! Elena was in the same state. Elena was so close, yet so far away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

I was dead set on getting out of here alive. Things can't end this way, I don't want to die alone. The room was dark and muggy. I was pinned to a chair and wrapped in vervain laced rope; and if I knew exactly where I was I would start plotting an escape. I wouldn't say I've given up on hope, more like just playing the damsel in distress. Damon will come for me, I have no doubt in my mind he won't.

The door flung open to the dark room that I was being held captive in. I heard heels walking towards me slowly. I tried to push the gag out of my mouth carefully with my tongue, but it too was laced. Squinting my eyes I can't tell who is in the room with me, whoever she is.

"Hello, Elena." That was a voice I knew, very well.

I looked harder and hear my own voice.

"Don't move it will only make the burn worse." She hissed.

Katherine. That bitch!

It was as if she could read my thoughts. Katherine took two steps forward and reveled herself. The moon light from a high up window beamed down on her face. I pulled against my restrains, but gave up; the burn was almost unbearable.

"You don't listen." She grinned.

Carefully she leaned down and snatched the gag out of my mouth.

"Now you listen to me, I have only one use for you; you see you are nothing to me, nothing. So if you cooperate we won't have any problems. Hell, I'm actually doing to a small favor and you don't even know it."

"What do you want?" I tried to hold myself together, sound strong.

"Oh, you see what I want is what you want, but I can't have it until I give you over."

"Give me over to who?" I demand.

She smiled her evil smile that I just want to tear right off.

"You'll see." She laughed low and with a spin on the heels she left the room shutting the door with a slam on her way out.

Damon shoved his phone in his jean pockets, threw his jacket back on and ran out the door. Though he did not want to, he knocked on Caroline's door. She peaked through and he nearly knocked her down.

"Come on; if you're going to help you better be ready fast!" He scorned.

Caroline knew he was not in a joking mood and was wise enough to sleep in her clothes; she was more than ready to jump up and go.

Caroline and Damon took off into the night exactly eight minutes after the phone call.

"So what happened? Where are we going?"

"Roanoke Island, Elena called me."

Caroline's eyes grew wide.

"She called you? How? Is she okay?" that was too many questions for Damon.

"Caroline, I'm more than happy to work this alone, please for the sake of your life shut up." Though she wanted to punch him and call him an ass she understood, so she did.

The room remained silent for what felt like eternity, but I knew nothing about eternity; not just yet. I just wished I knew what was going on, wished I knew what Katherine was up to. How is this a favor for me?

Once again the door flew open, this time with more rage.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance! You always have to ruin everything! Did you think I wouldn't find out about your little phone call to Damon? Aww, poor Damon coming to rescue poor little helpless Elena! I should have known!" Katherine was pissed.

I didn't speak, what could I say? I did call Damon… but how did she know?

"Do you think I'm stupid?" she got really close, leaned over and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I know exactly where he is. If you think I won't have him taken care of, you're wrong. You, I need…Damon, he's expendable!"

I could smell the blood on her breath. I knew there was nothing I could do being tied up. I hadn't drank for almost a day, and I was becoming weak.

She stepped back and dusted herself off, though I didn't see anything on her.

"I actually feel bad for you Elena… You've really lost everyone. Well, good move, you're about to lose another." She turned around and started to the door.

"WAIT!" I screamed.

I could sense the dirty grin on her face. Slowly she turned back to face me.

"Tell me what to do! I'll do it!" I pleaded.

"You see, Elena…there isn't anything for you to do, "she pretended to care, face and all, but she didn't mean one word.

"I'm going to really help you."

"Don't kill him, Katherine. Please, I know you care about him too and that's okay, but please, just don't kill him… I'll do anything."

She bit her lip holding back a laugh.

"You're so adorable." She laughed and left the room.

I felt tears form in my eyes. Damon couldn't die! There has to be a way! I'm not losing him; no way.

Katherine left the room and walked up the stair case of the abandon building.

"Get rid of him." She growled

A husky man nodded at her. "You're sure this is what you want, miss Katherine?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. I'm getting that cure back."

Katherine reached into her pocket as her phone rang.

Damon floored the gas pedal, his speed didn't bother Caroline, but he wouldn't have cared even if it did. The roads were abandoned, so it seemed. Damon over his life span of being a vampire had nearly seen it all, knew almost every de-tour, back road, and every quick way. Heading straight to Elena, no matter what it took was the plan; he headed straight for Roanoke islands on I64. Right before he got to Virginia Dare Memorial Bridge, Caroline spotted someone up ahead.

"Damon! There's someone in the road!" she yelled.

"It's a trap!" he bawled back at her.

As they approached the bridge with top speeds, Damon didn't even flinch or slow down even a smidgen. The car drove right over the body that Damon only assumed was a trap. Caroline shut her eyes and cupped her mouth as the car bounced up two times, front then back wheels.

"Oh my God!" she looked to Damon who kept his eyes on the road; he didn't care.

Katherine paced the floor listening to the phone call. The man on the other end was definitely stronger than her. She became a child when it came to the control he had over her. This was much more prevailing than compulsion, and much better than a sire bond.

No matter how bad the pain was I was going to have to persevere through it. A few sudden movements and I found out the bonding that held me in place to the chair was becoming looser. They must not have tied them with too much care because of the vervain, but I'm stronger than that; I have to be.

Damon and Caroline reached Roanoke Islands.

"So close" he thought to himself.

Driving much more slowly on Monteo road, he searched out the window for any building that looked older, or abandon. Just up ahead Caroline pointed out an old Inn that looked run down.

"Think that could be it?" she asked.

Damon didn't answer; instead he pulled over. The building was white on the outside. Moss grew from the ground to the roof. The place alone looked suspicious.

"I don't know it's almost too obvious. There are only few people I know who would pick a place so obvious." He looked around and noticed all the buildings from a far looked more renovated, more up to date.

"Or maybe this was the only place." Caroline said.

"I've been here before and I never wanted to have to come back… not after what happened last time." He looked down

"What happened last time?"

"Stefan."

Damon started to walk towards the Inn. He stopped in his track as her heard a familiar voice; Caroline stopped as she heard.

"Dammit! It's Katherine. Elena has to be here!" He stormed towards the door.

Caroline followed behind him, staying close. Damon kicked in the door and found himself welcomed.

"Katherine!" He barked and walked into the common area of the inn.

Katherine heard him and quickly stashed the phone in her pocket.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I intrude on a phone call?" The rage in his face made Katherine take a few steps back.

Katherine was really stunned that he had found her, and that he was alive.

"Damon." Her eyes grew wide and Damon's turned blood shot.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"Aw, look at you. Coming to rescue poor little Elena! But here's the thing, she's not here anymore. You see, the moment I found out that you were on her way, I came up with a plan B. I know you Damon-" Damon leaped forward and took her by the neck.

"Tell me where she is!"

Damon held her in a grip by the neck. Katherine's feet no longer touched the ground. He was more than prepared to get the information out of her, or kill her.

"Tell me!" his voice was as cold as ice.

"She's safe!" Katherine gave in.

"Safe where?"

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!" He brought her feet back to the ground put kept his hand gripped to her neck.

"She's here." She said.

"Take me to her."

Damon let go of Katherine's neck and she replaced his hand with her own. Taking a few deep breathes; she showed the way down to the dark room. When she approached the door and opened it, Elena was not in sight. She was stunned and walked in looking all around.

"Where is she!?" Damon was even more furious

"She was here!"

Damon pinned her against the stone wall,

"Why do you need her?" he interrogated.

"Come on, Damon…you should know by now not to trust anyone…even people who are so very close to you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What do you think?" She pushed him off of her.

"Why don't you call Bonnie and ask her…"

Damon paused in his step.

"Katherine, you better tell me what you're up to."

"Oh come on, Damon. I'm having fun watching you play the guessing game."

Caroline stood in the stair way.

"What about her phone?" Caroline hinted.

Katherine looked down at her pants and backed up.

Damon had her on the ground in one swift movement.

"Who were you on the phone with?"

"I like you on top of me Damon, it's hot." She licked her lips; this made Damon even livider.

Caroline shouted to Damon and she threw him a wooden stake. With one hand he caught it and held it inches from her heart.

"Who called you?" he repeated.

Damon snatched the phone from her pocket and searched through the recent calls. Last call received exactly thirty one minutes ago. Jeremy. Damon dropped the phone on the hard ground and let go of Katherine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Four weeks earlier

Bonnie sat on the floor of a room lit with dim candles. Across the room sat the man whole filled her mind with self-belief, told her she could do it all, bring back all. Bonnie didn't want to believe or even use that kind of magic, until she really had no other choice. With her hands held out in front of her, palms facing the ground, and her eyes closed tight, Bonnie began to chant the words that would change everything forever.

Earlier that day she had found her way to Damon on the island; right after she had spoken to Shane. Shane had told her that Jeremy had died while trying to get the cure. And in the moment Bonnie became what she feared becoming the most. She let her magic become out of control. Shane tried to comfort her, but with a flip of the wrist Bonnie pushed him out of her way. Shane yelled to her not to let her magic become out of control.

"You can bring Jeremy back!" He yelled.

Bonnie stopped in her tracks, breathing hard. She pushed her hair out of her face.

"You can bring them all back, Jeremy, Alaric, Jenna, even Grams."

Just hearing the name Grams made Bonnie stop and really think.

"Silas can bring them back, but he needs your help," He explained.

"Using the power of three massacres and expression will bring them all back to life."

"But there have only been two." Bonnie added

"I'll help you, Bonnie."

"No."

"If you ever want to see Jeremy or Grams again, you'll do it!" His tone was a little harsher.

Bonnie began to run from Shane, but tripped and fell to the cold ground. She tripped over someone familiar. Jeremy.

"Oh my God! Jeremy! No!" She cried out.

Closing her eyes she tried to bring him back with her expression. Moments later Jeremy was gone and Bonnie turned with tears in her eyes.

"I'll do it! I'll do whatever it takes!" she yelled.

Damon was just about to give up when Bonnie walked out of the bushes and met face to face. He questioned her as to where she had been and she told him that Shane had led the way and told her everything she needed to do to bring Jeremy back. Damon could only wonder what all was going on, but his biggest concern was getting Bonnie back to Elena, and getting back to her himself. He knew he could not come home without Bonnie, he cared too much.

On the flight home Bonnie explained about the massacres that needed to happen in order to help Silas bring back the dead. Damon at first was into every word she said up until she talked about how this would bring down the wall of the 'purgatory' setting free not only the good supernatural, but the bad too. He sensed that Bonnie was not acting her usual self; felt there was a much stronger spark taking over her. He could sense that she was going crazy just by the way she was talking. She would speed up her words like a teenage girl would if she were a fan girl at a meet and greet.

When the two arrived at the Gilbert house, Caroline was the first to come running. Elena, Matt and Stefan sat at the kitchen table.

"Caroline, could you go get my brother? I need to talk to him." Damon said suspiciously.

Caroline and Bonnie went inside, Stefan returned alone. Damon explained Bonnie's state and every little detail to her plans. Inside Caroline and Bonnie joined at the kitchen table. Bonnie explained the same story over again almost in a brainwashed state of mind.

"I just need to complete the expression triangle for Silas, which requires them to kill twelve people!" Bonnie explained

"Are you out of your mind? We can't just murder innocent people! And you can't just invite every monster that ever died back into this world, Bonnie!" Caroline ranted.

"We can do this! I'll bring back Jeremy, Alaric, and even Vicki!"

Matt looked to Elena who looked right back at him.

"No! No way!" Caroline became more infuriated!

Suddenly the phone rang. In a daze, Elena gets up from the table and answered it. It was April Young asking for Jeremy.

"Jeremy's dead." She said and hung up the phone.

Elena goes upstairs to see Jeremy. Then it clicks to her; she starts to realize that he's not coming back, her baby brother is dead. Damon comes up the stairs and stands in the door way to comfort her. In a state of shock Elena tells Damon to bring Jeremy downstairs.

"I'm going to burn the house down." She said

Elena was final on her decision. Bonnie, Caroline and Matt left the house. In shock Elena poured gas all around the house. Damon held her as she cried; he knew what he had to do, but knew that this would not be what Elena would want. She would want to keep her humanity, so he promised himself to help her get it back just as soon as she turned it off. It would all go away in an instant, rid of this traumatizing pain, but he would help her, help her move on.

"Turn it off." He whispered.

"It hurts!" Elena cried.

"Turn it off." He said once more. Elena looked him in the eyes and she knew that he was going to help her.

"I promise I'll get you back." He whispered so faint that even Stefan couldn't hear him. And with that Elena knew that he promised to help her get her humanity back, but as of now she needed to block out all of this agony.

Elena turned her humanity off, lit the match and dropped it. Walking outside of her old home, she didn't even turn to watch it burn. Damon felt a tear run down his face.

…..

Bonnie knew that this was right for everyone. She knew that this would make everyone happy. She sat next to who she thought was Shane. Shane smiled at her as she glanced up. Jeremy's limp body lay over in the corner of the room. Slightly burned, he had gotten him out of the house in time.

"Shane?" Bonnie called out from her spells.

"No." He said.

Bonnie opened her eyes.

"Silas?"

The man nodded and Bonnie grinned. What she felt was right, but right for whom?

"You can do this Bonnie." He told her and in a dazed look she nodded.

In the opposite corner was a young girl who has been knocked unconscious. She would be the last kill for the expression triangle.

"It is time, Bonnie."

Silas walked over to the girl and pulled her to her feet. Her body was pale and limp, but she still had a faint heartbeat, _that _he could hear. Silas pushed her head to the side and punctured her skin with his teeth. Drawing every drop of blood out of her, he took her life. When she was completely lifeless he let her body drop to the floor. Slowly he turned and smiled at Bonnie.

"Everything is in place. Now Bonnie, now." He urged her to carry on.

Bonnie brought her hands back up and closed her eyes. She began to chant the expression which was much more powerful now that it had ever been. Silas brought Jeremy's body over to where Bonnie sat. It was soon that all the supernatural would join them. Bonnie heard voices filling up the room. She could hear all the dead witches telling her what she was doing was wrong. She tried to drown out their voices, but found it hard. She grew very commanding and began to chant louder. One voice became louder than her own; Emily. Emily's voice grew louder than Bonnie's and scorned her bloodline that there would be horrible consequences. Silas could hardly make out the voices, but yelled at Bonnie to finish it. Emily bellowed that this would not work. Within moments the whole room was silent. Silas' body lay on the floor right next to Jeremy's.

A burst of air knocked Bonnie to the ground. She drew one hand to her head and looked confused. She spotted Jeremy from across the room.

"Jeremy?" Bonnie shook him.

Jeremy's eyes popped open and he rose up without any help. He cocked his head to the side and glared at Bonnie.

"You don't know what you've done, Bonnie Bennett." Jeremy growled.

Bonnie looked at him with wide eyes. Jeremy stood and watched her carefully.

"Jeremy what's wrong? What happened?"

With the flick of the wrist Bonnie went flying back into the hard concrete wall. When she opened her eyes, Jeremy was gone.

"What happened, Emily?" She cried out as blood trickled down her face.

Silas lay dead right next to where Jeremy's body was.

Bonnie tried to conjure up the magic to talk to Emily, but they did not wish to speak to her. Her magic was gone. Bonnie cried out once more to Emily. Right before she left the basement she heard a voice say clear as day

"Silas is dead, but Jeremy is much stronger." It was the voice of Grams. Bonnie turned to find no one.

"Grams?" Bonnie could hear the sounds of thousands of witches weeping.

"Oh Bonnie, You've created evil." Grams voice echoed.

Bonnie began to shake as she ran up the stairs.

"You've created evil!" voices screeched at her. Everything was surreal to her.

Bonnie created evil,

"Silas is dead… Did this mean Jeremy was evil?" she thought panicking.

"What have I done?!" She sobbed.

…..

At the Salvatore house, I made myself at home. It had been three weeks since the fire and my humanity was back. Damon waltzed into his room, which was now mine too.

"Good morning." He leered.

I was lying in the bed as he came slowly; I patted his side of the bed. Damon joined me face to face.

"Good morning to you too." I bit her lower lip.

I could tell Damon was not exactly thrilled that he had told me to turn my humanity was off, but now he knew one thing for sure. My sire bond was broken and the love I feel for him is real. It took time to get my humanity back. Damon had to do things he didn't want to do, including locking me up for days, but over a span of three long weeks, Damon got the women he loved back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Today marked day three with my humanity back. Damon had witnessed this many of times with Stefan. He was really surprised at how I just 'snapped' so to speak. He got me back easier in the one time than Stefan in his life times of being humanity less.

"Why are you sorry? Because you helped me? I wanted my humanity back Damon. I wanted to be me again, not some bitch that I became." I took his hands into mine.

"I don't care what I said, I do want to feel. I know that it's hard, and I know that I hurt. But sometimes you have to hurt just to know you're still alive." I smiled a half smile.

He brought my hands up to his lips and kissed them tenderly. His eyes began to water and a single tear ran down his face. I wiped the tear.

"Damon, I'm sorry I put you through that," I whispered and pulled myself closer to him.

"But at least now you know for sure that I love you, though I did love you even when I was sired to you."

He brought his lips to meet mine and slowly they met. I ran my hands over his shoulders as he hovered over top. He used his left had to hold himself up and his right to explore my body. I brought my hips up to meet his, meet _him_. Slowly we joined together and moved at our own pace. I moaned softly grabbing onto the pillows over my head. Damon made faint noises of pleasure with every thrust. Our eyes met as we together drove each other over the edge. In unison Damon and I let go together, as he climaxed his body slumped on top of me. Together we breathed deep; with his arms wrapped around me he whispered into my ear

"I love you." Those words were the words that put band aids over my broken heart.

I knew that things would always be tough for me, but with the help of Damon I knew I would persevere. What other choice did I have? I thought about a journal entry I could have written for tonight:

"Dear Diary, Waking up _was_ a nightmare. All along I believed that I could do anything, I had the will, and there was a way. It's funny how one blimp of a second can take it all away. I get better, stronger, and more hopeful every day. But nothing will be the same. Pray God, I can cope. –Elena"

Damon slowly got up and walked over to his dresser.

"I saved something for you." He held that something behind his back.

"What?" I pulled myself up to sit on my knees.

"This." He pulled my green diary out from behind his back. It was tattered and had marks on it. I could not believe he savaged it from the fire. I took it from his hands and swiftly flipped through it. I could see the gasoline has ruined a few pages, but this diary was like me, worn and torn, but all and all still together.

"Thank you!" I jumped up and kissed him. I let the tears free fall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

**Present day**

In the night I made my way back to where I belonged, back to Mystic Falls, back to Damon. When I arrived back to the Salvatore house, my house, Damon was not there. I heard talking from the upstairs hallway. It was the voices of Bonnie and Stefan. I could hear Bonnie's panic in her voice. I bolted up the stairs and faced them both.

"Bonnie what's going on?" I asked.

"Elena, there's a lot I have to tell you." She said with worry.

I was surprised that neither one was the least bit concerned about how I got back. Stefan stood next to her and I could see the concern on his face, but he did not say a word. I turned to Bonnie and she told me what she had done.

"Jeremy's alive?" I turned on my heels and prepared to run.

"Elena wait!" Stefan shrieked.

I turned around for a second and saw a look in his eyes. I wondered why he cared. After all of this, after not even leaving Mystic Fall to even help find me…

"I can help you find him. I know where they are, Damon and Caroline too," I was surprised, but wasn't about to test him.

"Take me there, Stefan" I said trying to keep my calm.

Stefan and I got onto his motorcycle and jolted off into the night.

Bonnie rushed out the door and pulled her phone out from her pocket. She dialed Damon with trembling hands.

Damon stood in the main part of the inn with Caroline and Katherine. His phone began to ring. With all hopes of it being Elena, he picked up.

"Bonnie?"

"Damon, look. Elena was just here-"

Damon cut her off.

"Just where?!"

"Damon, you have to listen to me,"

"Elena was just here, Damon listen I did something terrible."

Bonnie told him first that Stefan was on his way to him with Elena and then she carefully told him what she had done.

"Dammit!" He said and hung up the phone.

Caroline heard everything that Bonnie said.

"Oh my God." Caroline covered her mouth.

"Katherine, why did you need Elena?" He demanded.

"Why should I tell you?"

"I will kill you!" he started at her.

"Not if we kill you first!" Katherine roared.

The double doors of the inn flew open and Jeremy walked in. The force of his presence was terrifying. How did he get so powerful? He held his hands up and the doors slammed shut. Katherine backed away from Damon and Caroline and joined Jeremy by his side.

"You two are fools for coming here!" He laughed. His voice was several pitches lower.

"Soon Elena will be here and this will all be over!" He added.

"What will all be over?" Caroline took a step forward, but was thrown back into a wall.

"Elena is with Stefan, she got loose." Katherine whispered, but it didn't seem to faze him.

Jeremy took a step towards Damon.

"Miss me, Damon?" he laughed and circled around him.

Damon bit the inside of his jaw so that he didn't say anything to jeopardize his chances of keeping Elena alive. He almost lost his temper but thought of Elena and stopped in his tracks. Jeremy backed up a few feet from Damon.

"I need Elena's doppelganger blood for this cure. Now that she's vampire it will make the cure even more powerful." He explained.

"You don't need her blood, you just need the cure!" Damon snarled.

"Oh, Damon. I have the cure. And that cure is a pathetic cure," He laughed

"With her blood I can re-create this cure. I will be invincible. No one can ever kill me!"

Caroline hovered in the corner and Damon stood on his feet inches away from Katherine.

"Oh no, Elena," Damon thought. "No, it's okay. Stefan will keep her safe."

I held on tight to Stefan as we made our way to the inn. Stefan kept his focus on the road; not even my touch made him think twice. It was weird that he really did not care anymore, but in a way it's easier for me. Neither of us wore a helmet, but what was the point? I looked back at the dark road where we had just been, watched until I could not see anymore.

"Elena, hold on!" Stefan growled

I didn't realize I had let go of him. I gripped his sides again, but it was awkward. All I want is for this to all be over. I just want to be back at home with Damon; be back in his arms.

Damon looked Jeremy in the eyes, trying to read his expression. He tossed things around in his mind of what to say, but nothing he came up with was worth it. Caroline stood behind Damon watching Jeremy. Katherine slithered by to taunt Caroline.

"This is it, Elena and Stefan are here. You're in for a surprise, Barbie."

"Get the hell away from me." Caroline hissed and shoved Katherine away.

Katherine started back towards her, but all attention was drawn to the double doors as they flung open.

Stefan and I crossed the same bridge Damon and Caroline had crossed. I pointed in the direction of the inn. When we arrived I hopped off of the back and Stefan kicked the kick stand. We walked towards the inn; I was in front and he trailed behind. I should have known then something was wrong. He wasn't as anxious about getting to Damon. He didn't really even make the effort to walk fast or even act interested. It didn't take long to confirm my own thoughts. Stefan grabbed my arms behind me and here in this moment I knew that things were absolutely wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

At first I thought that maybe, just maybe Stefan was pushing me out of harm's way. Maybe he was actually being good Stefan. I was wrong. Oh boy was I wrong. Stefan held my hands behind my back in a grip I could not break. He's a lot stronger now with all the blood he's been binging on. Stefan kicked open the door and pushed me forward. Damon and Caroline stood close to the far wall and Jeremy stood next to the opposite wall. Caroline and Katherine had been arguing, but stopped dead in mid-sentence. Stefan pushed me towards Jeremy and let go.

"Jer?" My eyes were wide and my voice was faint. I felt everything rush back in. I felt all of the pain all over again; seeing him alive and in the flesh was next to crippling. I started towards him with a smile but he didn't smile back. I stopped.

"What's wrong?" I was inches from him.

"Elena, nothing is wrong… everything is right, now." His voice was different to me. This was not my brother.

"Jer? I don't understand."

"You wouldn't, Elena, and you're right, I'm not really your brother. He's sort of just … a vessel. Oh, but he's in here alright…"

I cupped my mouth and backed up.

"Where are you going?" He laughed

I backed up until I backed into Stefan, who wrapped his arms around me so I could not move.

"You let her go!" Damon shouted.

Stefan lifted my feet off of the ground slightly and towed me back to Jeremy. Face to face with him, Stefan put me back down on the ground.

"What do you want from me? Why are you doing this to my brother?!" I cried.

"You could blame Bonnie for the whole brother situation… I could have used anyone, but your friend Bonnie made things just a little too simple. She tried to bring your brother back, she did. All those witches warned her that there would be consequences…So I leaped for the opportunity. With all this talk about the cure being tossed around, I felt it was my time to make my move. Silas? He's a piece of cake…he can't touch me. I've got the cure, Elena. And with your blood do you know what I can do with this cure? I can live forever,"

"Forever… It just rolled right off his tongue; forever." I thought.

"Why my blood?"

"Because, you're the doppelganger and you're also a vampire. But most of all, you and I share the same bloodline."

"I won't…you can't!" I started to fight my way out of Stefan's arms.

Damon threw Katherine who had been pinning him down off of him in frenzy. Stefan let go of me and charged at his brother.

"Stefan no!" I screamed.

Caroline started to run towards me, but Katherine bolted and pinned her down. This could not be happening. This was not real, this is a dream! This …this is war.

I was alone, face to face with my brother.

"Don't hurt them." I said calmly.

"I don't need them." He raised an eyebrow.

Katherine pulled Caroline up by the neck of her shirt and with her free hand drove an uppercut to her jaw. Caroline winced but returned the favor. The two were back and forth. Stefan grabbed Damon by his neck and Damon grabbed Stefan's. With clinched teeth Damon let go with one hand and punched his brother. Stefan threw a few blows to the ribs. This _is_ war.

I looked back to see everyone I cared about being hurt. I turned back to face Jeremy and it clicked. This is not my brother.

"You can't have me." I grinned.

"Oh?" he cocked his head to the side.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't ask." He grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled me close.

I tried to kick and punch, though it was hard to aim. He twisted me around and pulled my back to his chest. I drew my elbows back to get away, but it didn't seem to faze him.

Caroline brushed herself off and rose to her feet. Katherine wiped the blood from her lips with the back of her palm and the two rushed towards each other yet again. I turned back to look at Damon; he was facing me. Stefan had a grip on his neck, but Damon kept his eyes on me. He looked to me and then to Jeremy and kept repeating the action. I looked to Jeremy to see what Damon was looking at, but didn't notice anything except for his next move. Jeremy drew his fist back and punched me hard. My neck snapped to the side as his knuckles struck my face. I caught Damon's eyes again. This time I knew exactly why he was looking at the both of us. Jeremy has the cure. My eyes darkened red and the ice cold veins drew from my eyes. With a turn of my heel I pushed Jeremy back; he didn't go far. This was it; I knew what I have to do. I have to get the cure. With the flick of his wrist, I flew back into the wall and was inches from Damon. It'd been so long since we had been this close. Stefan quickly punched Damon and I was back on my feet. I darted back to Jeremy and pounced onto him. There was a shard of glass inches from his head. I leaned forward and tried to reach it. Jeremy pushed me off of him and trapped me under him. I managed to grab the shard and jabbed in straight into his heart.

"It's going to take a lot more than that!" He screeched.

"Jeremy! I know you're in there! Please!" I was out of breath.

He pulled the shard out and drew it across my cheek. Blood smeared on the glass and trickled down my face. With his thumb he traced the blood.

Stefan drew is fist back once more. Damon's face was almost unrecognizable from the blood.

"Don't do this, brother." Damon said hazily.

Katherine stood over top of a limp Caroline. Caroline tried to raise herself up, but Katherine took her by both sides of the face and snapped her neck. Caroline's body fell back to the ground. Katherine joined by Stefan's side.

"Never thought I'd see the day." She sneered as the blood seeped from her mouth.

Damon was too weak at this point to fight his brother back and now that Katherine had joined his side, there was no hope.

I threw my legs up and kicked Jeremy back off of me. I kicked a chair and pulled a leg off and cracked it in half.

"Jeremy please!" I screamed and kneeled down to him.

"Stefan." Damon whispered and spat the blood from in his mouth. Katherine savaged a leg from the same chair and returned the sharpened piece to Stefan. Damon looked his brother in the eyes as he drew the stake back with one hand. Damon shut his eyes; he knew his brother was going to drive the stake in his heart. A second past and Damon opened his eyes. Stefan had turned the stake on Katherine. He stuck it so far into her heart that barely any of the wood showed.

"That's for my brother." He kicked her to the ground.

Damon nearly collapsed to the ground in relief, but Stefan pulled his arm over his shoulder.

I held the stake with trembling hands right next to my brother's heart.

"Come on Jer, fight him!" I cried.

I pushed the stake to his skin and blood began to ooze.

"Elena?"

"Jer?" I pulled the stake from its pierce.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

"Jeremy?" I threw the stake down on the ground and hovered over my brother's body. He blinked slowly a few times as if he were just waking up. His face was as pale as chalk and his lips were bone dry. Our eyes connected.

"Elena..don't." He tried.

"Don't what? Jeremy…"

"Elena, I can't hold him off."

"Jeremy, you can fight him! You can do this!" a tear fell on his black leather jacket.

"Elena, it's okay."

I couldn't accept that. There was no doubt in my mind that Jeremy could not fight him. There was no way I was going to lose my brother again.

"Elena, listen to me. I love you so very much. You're my sister, my only family left. You've always been there for me, always helped me, and always brought me to the light. Now I need you to bring me to the light again, but this time it will be different, this time you can let go and now that I'm happy and that I'm okay; I promise I will be. Elena, I couldn't have asked for a better sister," Jeremy cringed and grabbed his side.

"I can't hold him off much longer. I love you Elena. It's okay, I want you to."

"No, no, no, Jeremy! I can't," I sobbed.

"Jer, I've already lost you once, I can't do it again! I can't. I don't want you to go! You're all I have; PLEASE!"

Stefan slowly took Damon's arm and wrapped in around his shoulder and brought him over to my side. Damon fell to his knees; I took his hand and looked him in the eyes. He could see the hurt in my eyes, could sense that I could not take this again, but Damon could not do it. Damon was shattered inside from the beating. I glanced down to his hands and our fingers intertwined. I saw the blood on his knuckled and had to close my eyes for a moment. Stefan backed up and joined Caroline who was still unconscious on the floor. I grazed his hand with my thumb and then looked back to Jeremy.

"Elena, it's okay." Jeremy repeated.

"I love you so much," I paused.

"I-I know this was never supposed to happen. I was never supposed to be like this. Things could have been great for us both, you know. You could have grown up and had a family and lived out your life. This is my fault."

"No, Elena. This was not your fault, and I'll never blame you. I lived a good life, and I'll live an ever better one in heaven."

I stared into my brothers eyes with my head cocked to the side. My skin too was pallor, my lips were cracking and my hair fell over my shoulders. I sat so close, but felt so far away. Damon let go of my hand and Jeremy replaced it with his. I tried to hold back my tears, but I was never any good at that. Damon sat right next to me on the opposite side of Jeremy. He laid one hand on my shoulder to let me know he cares and to also keep me up right. I knew what I had to do now. I didn't want to, but there was no other choice. If Silas took back control of my brother we'd all be dead, and he'd roam the world imperishable. My poor, poor Jeremy. I think back to only a few years ago when we were in high school. My biggest worry was keeping him off the drugs and his biggest worry was getting Vicki to love him. Now I sit before him, my brave brother and have to do what's best for everyone. With one hand I gradually grip the stake. I look long and hard at it. My hand quivers and I bring it up to my leg. I start to sob loud enough for everyone to hear. Damon grips my shoulder. The room was silent.

"It's okay Elena, this is what has to happen, this is what everyone wants, and this is what I want. You have to." Jeremy squeezed my hand.

"I love you Jer." I whispered my voice almost unrecognizable.

"I love you too." He said barely loud enough to hear.

I raised the stake with my right hand, still holding his hand with my left and dug it straight into his heart. With this I lost my little brother again, with this I felt broken again. I sat completely still staring at him as he started to turn an ashen color. His veins turned dark and his life was over. I pulled his hands up to his chest for closure. Broken was not exactly how I felt. I felt more relieved this time. For a moment I hated myself for feeling this way. But I actually got to say goodbye to my brother. That was the closure I needed the first time, I needed to be able to say goodbye that one last time. I needed to tell him I loved him. Now he knows, now he can rest in peace. My sweet, sweet, Jeremy.

I turned and rested my head on Damon's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me for the first time in a very long time. I felt okay, I felt at ease. I shouldn't, I know that for sure, but I do.

"Elena I'm so sorry." He whispered in my ear.

"Damon, Don't." I squeeze my eyes closed and rest on his shoulder.

Stefan noticed Caroline moving from the corner of his eye. He gradually walked over and he helped her up. She stood up straight, pushed the stray strand of hair out of her face and looked into my direction.

"Elena?" Caroline called out.

"Elena, what happened?" She looked around and saw Katherine's body and Jeremy's. Her mouth gaped open as she leisurely walked forward.

"Caroline, let's not talk about this right now." Stefan said standing inches from her.

"No, it's okay. Stefan killed Katherine and I killed Silas." I said bluntly.

I could read the fear on her face. I knew she thought that I had turned my humanity off again. I could read her like a book. Tears formed in her eyes and she nearly fell to her knees. I stopped her.

"I'm okay."

"But…Jeremy." Her eyes were wide and she was just about to panic.

"He went peacefully." I said and looked down and him once more.

Damon looked at her and nodded. This meant that everything was going to be okay. This meant that everything was under control. This meant that I was under control.

"But what about the cure?" She asked.

Stefan looked to Damon with worry and I looked down at Jeremy again. In his closed palm I spotted a small maroon colored vial; that must be the cure. He must have kept it in his hand so that I could get it.

"You should take it." Caroline walked towards me.

I shook my head and looked up to Damon. Stefan walked close with Caroline and the two of them stood shoulder to shoulder.

"You deserve it Elena." Stefan whispered.

"I-I don't want it." I shook my head and turned back to look at Damon. This decision came to me and I knew exactly what I wanted. And the cure was not anything close to it.

"I can't take it. What do I have to live for if I were human? I'd have no family, hardly any un-supernatural friends…nothing. If I stay as I am, I have you, Damon. And I have all my friends. I know over time the pain from Jeremy's death will ease. I know that things will get better…But not as a human. I don't want it, I'm sorry." I surprised myself saying all of this. Jeremy's death will with ease with time? It flowed so naturally out of my mouth. Maybe it was easier to say because I had already gone through the pain of his death. Maybe it was because when I turned my humanity off, and with it I chose to forget and suppress the hurt. I know I don't want to turn off my humanity. That is clear in my head. Like I said I feel at ease. I am essentially thankful.

Stefan watched us with a long face. Caroline stood by his side the whole time. I knew that Stefan really wanted me to take the cure, but I was dead set on my final decision. Caroline let few tears fall from her eyes. Stefan finally placed his hand on Caroline's back and guided her towards the double doors. I looked to Damon who stared at me. I felt his eyes burn through me. I slowly picked myself up and Damon followed. I turned to walk out of the door but Damon grabbed my arm. I turned to face him.

"Elena, you should really think about this. You have a whole life ahead of you. This wasn't meant for you, you deserve so much better. I want that for you more than anything, I want you to be happy. You deserve to love someone and grow old and have a family." Damon's eyes watered and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Damon, I don't want to grow old, or love anyone or have a family…If it's not with you." I found myself nearly screaming.

A single tear trailed down his face and dripped off of his chin line. I wanted to wipe the tear from his face, but I didn't feel like it was appropriate. Not here. I grabbed his hand and together we walked outside of the inn. Away from this horrible setting, away from Katherine, and away from Jeremy. For minutes we walked in silence. Our fingers wrapped together. We walked and walked until the inn was no longer visible. Damon stopped and I was forced to stop with him. Damon turned to face me. He took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. I could see the fresh tears lingering on his eyelashes.

"You don't have to do this… you can get out, Elena." He pleaded with me.

"No. I want to stay." What I said is exactly what I meant. I wanted to stay with him for the rest of my life. It made since. If I were to take the cure I would feel more alone. I'd live in fear. But if I stay I would always have Damon. I said those four words and didn't think twice about it. No regrets.

Damon pulled me close and out lips crashed together. He slowly pulled away and returned a kiss on my forehead tenderly.

"I want you to stay." He whispered into my ear.

Damon knew that was the most selfish thing he'd ever said, but it was also the most sincere he'd ever been. He loved Elena more than anything in the world, and to spend eternity with her was all he could ever ask for. He held on to my hand and looked me in the eyes. Everything around me disappeared, only us. And In this moment I felt like I could almost see human Damon, the Damon who wanted to love so badly and the Damon who would do anything for love. I could never understand the affection he had in his heart, but it consumed me. And honestly, I'm ready for the long, long journey.

We buried Jeremy on a Sunday. It was what I needed, the closure I needed. He now lay to rest with the rest of my family; a place where I could come and pay my respects. Or have a conversation that only they would get.

I look to my left of Jeremy's tomb stone and read the names to myself, John, Jenna, Isobel, Miranda, and Grayson; my whole entire family.

Damon slowly walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me from the back. I needed that. I turn to him with what little of a smile I can put on. I felt the tears before they filled my eyes. Damon held me close to his body. His fingers brushed little strands of hair out of my face and then he cupped my chin and lightly pulled me into a kiss. I rest my head on his shoulder and pulled my hands up to lie on his chest. I glanced at my haggard marred hands. _They say time heals everything_. I think to myself.

That night I sat crisscrossed on the end of the bed and flipped through endless TV channels. Damon strolled in the room with sweat pants that draped of his hip bones and made him look like sin. He stopped at the door and leaned on the frame. With one eye brow raised and a smirk on his face he watched me. I could see him out of the corner of my eye, but decided not to look at him. Damon creeps over to me as I pretend to be engulfed into whatever is on the television. He playfully pounces on me on the bed. I fall back and he places his hands on my sides tickling me. "Damon-no-ahh!" I shriek in between laughing and gasping for air. He stops tickling and I stare at him taking in the moment. Damon looked so young, so playful. He lay next to me and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers. Our shoulder touch and I look to his eyes which slowly rise up and meet mine. He smiles lightly and with my free hand I trace his jaw line with my fingertips. His thumb gently grazes my bottom lip and my lips part slightly. I glance down to his thumb and then back to his eyes. His eyes remain on my lips. I run my hand through his dark hair and when my hand has touched every last strand it falls back into place perfectly looking better than it had before. There was no flaw in this man. Not anymore.

"I'll love you til' I die." He said.

"But we're vamp-" he cut me off with a finger on my lips.

I then realized what he meant. Our love is endless.

"Damon, I'll always love you. You know that."

"Elena," he paused. I inched closer and could feel his breath on my skin.

"I want you to stay."

"I'm not going anywhere."

He didn't say anything and we didn't break eye contact. _I want you to stay_. I want nothing more than to stay. Forever. In his arms. With Damon, I am home. With Damon, I am safe. With Damon, I will stay.

www . / watch?v= JF8BRvqGCNs


End file.
